Taking Matters Into My Own Hands
by cuddlebugX31
Summary: Samara's gone for the summer, leaving Emily to face certain matters alone...


I throw myself on the bed, sighing in frustration. She's only been gone a month and I'm already having withdrawals. _This is pathetic. _We talk almost every night; it's not like she's dropped off the face of the earth, I know how she's doing and that she's safe. Only a few more months and she'll be back. I can do this, I'm a strong, independent woman and I certainly don't need someone by my side constantly…oh! Who am I kidding!

_I need her here, now. Her hands caressing my body, knowing exactly where to touch and how to get the most response out of me. Kissing, licking and biting till I'm reduced to a quivering mass of want, need…and love. Her pale body positioned above mine; blonde hair partially concealing her features as she tries to sate some of her own needs by riding my thigh shamelessly…_

I roll over, annoyed at the arousal that snuck up and attacked me, and contemplate my options. Distractions, distractions, there's got to be something. Running…no, too hot. Swimming…no, the pool's shut down for repairs. Friends…no, Spencer's working, Aria's with Ezra, and Hannah is with Mona. Three strikes, I'm out. Damn. _Well, there is a fourth option…_

I glance at the clock beside my bed, its 2 o'clock, which means I have the house to myself for a few more hours. _Perfect._ Getting out of my bed, I head towards the window, pull the shades, then to my bedroom door. I peer out the door, angling my head and listening for any movement or noise. _Nothing. _Satisfied, I close the door, switch my Ipod to shuffle, and sit back onto my bed. Opening the drawer, I reach past all my lotion and grab option four…a five-inch long, petite, purple vibrator.

I place my vibrator on the table, slip off my Batman boxers, and crawl under the covers. My eyes drift closed, and I focus on the slow, steady throbbing between my legs. I let my hand wander under my shirt to fondle my breasts. My nipples harden, and I sigh at each flick of my thumb. My right hand moves over my stomach, then further south. I lazily run my fingers over my folds, enjoying the tingling sensations they leave in their wake, before slipping into the wetness. A small moan escapes as I brush against my clit, sending a wave of desire to my center and adding to the moisture pooling there. My fingers gently dip into the pool, then back to circle my sensitive clit, ensuring that I'm properly lubricated.

I remove my hands, and reach for the vibrator. The low hums that fill the room, are quickly muffled when I return my hands underneath the blanket. I slide it along my mound, teasing, then spread my thighs and enter myself in one long, firm stroke. I let my body adjust to the invasion, before beginning a steady rhythm. My hips thrust in time with the strokes; I angle the vibrator slightly and groan as it bumps against my G-spot. A tightening starts to build low in my stomach. I continue thrusting, picking up speed, as my free hand moves to rub my swollen clit and the pressure intensifies. I press the vibrator firmly against that sweet spot, and rub faster and harder till…

"Oh, Samara!" I cry out, as my orgasm shakes me. My channel contracts in waves and my hips buck involuntarily. I feel like I'm floating, my body boneless, my breathing unsteady, and my heart pounding. After a few minutes, the sensations subside, and I remove the vibrator, setting it off to the side to be washed later, and curl up on my side. Flushed and content in my post-coital position, I start to drift off to sleep…only to hear my phone go off. _Fuck, I was finally relaxed. _I dig my phone out of my purse and slide it open, to find a new message from Samara. I smile and try to ignore the pang of loneliness.

_**Samara: I miss you, sweetie. It's very lonely here, without you beside me. How are you doing?**_

_**Me: I miss you too. I'm ok, now that I released some frustration…**_

_**Samara: Frustration? What's wrong?**_

_**Me: Let's just say, that I'm having Samara withdrawals. So, I was forced to take "matters" into my own hands *blush***_

_**Samara: Oohh…I see, I'm sorry. No worries, I'll be back in a few weeks. Then I'll take those "matters" into my hands…and possibly my mouth ;-)**_

_**Me: Lol, I love you :-)**_

_**Samara: I love you too :-). See you soon *kisses***_

_**Me: I can barely wait *kisses***_

I lie down, pull the blanket back up, and drift off to sleep with thoughts of Samara…preferably naked…dancing in my head.


End file.
